When Stocman Captured Mikey
by legendary white wing
Summary: Another version of the episode "I think his name is baxter stocman (Thanks to all the reader to read my story the first has passed the 200 view, thank you And do not hesitate to leave a comment)


When Stocman Captured Mikey

The four brothers one night was punished for disturbing their master during his meditation, Donnie had made a powerful mp3, Mikey named him the T-pod he tried and Raph did not want to die of bored and decided to go out to make Skateboarding.

When they went out he gave a lesson to a guy who was going to do a burglary with armor but Mikey was the mistake of losing the T-pod because the guy had it and had it plugged into his armor which made it more strong and he went to put the mess in the office where he had to work and to the information the turtle heard his name was Baxter Stocman and he saw the T-pod

" he has the T-pod ?

" oh I had to make him fall during the fight !

" you make it fall during the fight nice play Mikey !

" it is your fault !

" how is it my fault ?

"You know you must not lend me anything of value !

The turtle decided to leave despite knowing that he risked being scolded by their master he found Baxter in a sort of large warehouse he faced him but the armor of Stocman was too strong he managed to the beat and throw them in a dump as they did the first time and suddenly the armor of Stocman evolved again it became bigger and more terrifying Mikey had called it the Stocman-pod and they took the fled

" the Stocman-pod and just above us !

" stop calling it like that its a stupid name !

" let's separate he can not all follow us !

" not way his me he's going to follow!

" and why would you be ?

" because it is always me we follow !

" stop being paranoid and do it !

" haaa I told you guys, I told you it was me he would follow !

Mikey was always right but his brother did not listen to him all the time.

Stocman run after Mikey tried his best not to get caught but unfortunately he was stuck and Baxter caught him

" I catch you now !

" let me go Stocman !

" I could finish you now, but it would be a pity if your buddys does not see the show, I'll keep you hostage !

" believe me when my brothers come to save me you will regret it !

" of course !

Stocman took Mikey into the warehouse and tied him on a chair with tight rope, Mikey hoping his brother would quickly save him.

On their side Leo, Raph and Donnie had joined their lair he tried not to make too much noise but their master caught them by surprise

" Master Splinter !

" and where were you going ?

" nowhere !

" really and where does his mark come from, and where is Michelangelo ?

" Mikey?

" ho no you know what it means ?

" this guy captured Mikey, waiting for me to catch him, he'll hear me !

\- we'll find him all together Raph, for now we must tell everything to master Splinter !

After healing their wound he was telling the fight with the guy and how to how his armor has evolved

" I told everyone to be separated and he run after Mikey, he had to succeed to caught that's why he was not with us when we returned !

" if this guy hurt him, I'll gonna to ...!

" Raph, his armor is too powerful !

" Master in the old war the warrior fought well against armed men, how he managed to beat them ?

\- he had understood it was not necessary to fight against the armor, but against the man who was inside !

" it was so obvious !

" do not stay here guys, Mikey needs us !

The three brothers returned to the surface and he returned to the big warehouse and he saw their little brother tied and Stocman waiting, he breaks the glass

" GUYS NO GO AWAY !

" too late !

He activated a trap but the turtle was too fast and could have avoided it,Leo run detached Mikey

" Thank you Leo !

" you have spoiled my trap, I will have to destroy you myself !

" and we will show you what happens when a idiot dares to take our little brother hostage !

He struggled again but this time he had learned the lesson of their master and after beating Stocman by pulling the T-pod he would go home, Splinter was relieved to see his son again and safe, but he was no longer punished but training should always continue such was the rule of master Splinter.

Later Leo went to see Mikey

" Mikey, do not you hurt ?

" no he wanted me to be the bait for you, his remind me when I was taken hostage by Chris and you came to save me and you detached me and you caress my head !

" yes I remember it believe me we were all scared when we knew you were in danger !

" I know, I'm sorry you're worried about me !

" it's nothing little brother remember if a bad dare you captured it will be there to make him regret his gesture !

" me too want to protect you !

Leo smiled at him and he began to play with him to make him forget what happened to him and Leo will never forget to always love his little brother and save him from all the dangers that will surely be coming.

END


End file.
